Ali's Sexy Birthday Sextravaganza
by AlmightyGeorgiaCrusher
Summary: This takes place in the near future in 2029 as Jay and Ali are married with 6 kids, as the two are looking for romance on Ali's birthday. Co-written by me and Hellflores as this is dedicated to ShokuAli16! Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language!


Ali's Sexy Birthday Sextravaganza

**Summary: This is for my friend and co-writer ShokuAli16 who's 21st birthday is today, as her OC is Ali Moonbeam as in this fanfic it's her birthday but she celebrates it with her husband one of the adversity twins in Jay Morris and this is a big spoiler alert but Jay and Ali got married and had six kids named Emily, Kelsey, Lily, April, Chloe, and Brian. Anyway, it's Tuesday November 27th 2029 as it's her 31st birthday in this story as Ali's parents watch and supervise the kids so Ali and Jay can spend this birthday alone... what will happen? Who knows?**

**Co-written by me and Hellflores.**

**Rated M for Sexual Content, AB/DL Content, and Language. ENJOY!**

It is Tuesday November 27th 2029 as it's Ali's 31st birthday as Ali and Jay were home while Ali's parents Amara and Eric were watching their kids so they can spend some alone time together during her birthday as right now, Ali and Jay were in their bedroom, wearing their diapers or as Ali prefers nappies as they were kissing each other as Jay was wearing his customized ABU Cushies diaper in the Red Cross patter while Ali was wearing an ABU Space diaper.

"Mmmmmmm...!" Ali and Jay moaned during their kiss as she held Jay's face while he had his arms around Ali as they kissed each other even more.

"Mmm, I'm so glad my parents are watching the kids while we celebrate my birthday alone, Jay.

"Me too, don't get me wrong... we love our kids... they are great." Jay said to Ali.

"Of course we do love our kids and of course they're great, we just need some peace and quiet." Ali said to Jay.

"Yeah... I mean raising 6 kids is a challenge but we can handle it." Jay said to Ali.

"Totes, plus... I miss seeing my sexy husband in his hawt nappy." Ali said to Jay who blushed.

"Aww! I missed seeing you in your hawt diapey as well." Jay said to Ali who blushed.

"Hehe, Thankies and you're welcome baby." Ali giggled before they resumed kissing while they rubbed and groped each other's diapered asses.

"Mmmm!" They moaned during their kissing.

"Your ass still feels great." Jay said to Ali.

"So does yours." Ali said back at Jay causing both of them to blush.

"You know... since it's your birthday... I'm thinking that we have hawt diapey sex." Jay said to Ali causing her to smile.

"Oooh! I absolutely wuv that idea! Let's do it, Jay." Ali said to Jay.

"Awesome." Jay said to Ali.

"Just let me get ready Jay." Ali said to Jay.

"Of course." Jay said before he left the room as Ali took off her clothes and placed on sexy lingerie, fishnet stockings, heels, as she was still wearing her nappy.

"There... I look very hawt." Ali said to herself before she sat on the foot of the bed.

"Jay, I'm ready, you can come back in now." Ali said to Jay.

"Okies Ali... I'm coming in." Jay said before he came back into the bedroom as he blushed and looked aroused.

"WOW! Ali... you look... so gorgeous." Jay said to Ali placed Jay down onto their bed.

"Hehe, Thankies, Jay." Ali giggled and said to Jay.

"You are welcome." Jay said back to Ali before she walked and leaned towards him slowly.

"Don't I look very sexy too?" Ali asked Jay.

"Oh absolutely, sexy and hawt too, my nappy wearing birthday girl." Jay answered Ali who blushed before she kept walking until she leaned towards Jay who was still very aroused before they kissed again.

"Mmmm...!" The two moaned while they kissed each other passionately while Ali soon sat on Jay's lap, deepening their kiss even more.

"MmmMmm!" They moaned while they keep kissing until it turned into a hot make out session.

"MmmMmmm!" Jay pulled Ali closer before he started groping her nappy ass again.

"Mmm! Oh Jay!" Ali moaned and said to her husband.

"You like that?" Jay asked his wife.

"Oh yes I do!" Ali answered Jay as they kept kissing while he kept groping her nappy ass until she started removing and stripping off his clothes until he was wearing nothing but his diaper.

"Ooooh...!" Ali said in a way that sounded like a coo but not really as she was turned on.

"Something you like?" Jay asked Ali.

"Yeah... your sexy nappy body! Mm, I am so happy you're my sexy nappy wearing husband!" Ali answered Jay.

"Well, I'm glad that you are my sexy diapey wearing wife." Jay said to Ali causing them to blush as they resumed their hot make out session until Ali started rubbing and groping Jay's hard baba.

"MMMM!" Jay moaned during the makeout session while Ali pleasured his baba which was hard and meaty.

"Mmm! What do we have here... is that one of my birthday gifts, baby?" Ali moaned, and asked Jay.

"Yeah... plus it's just your size too, nine inches long and three inches thick." Jay answered in a seductive and romantic way.

"Oooh! I like the sound of that!" Ali said to Jay.

"You want it?" Jay asked her.

"Oh yes, please!" Ali answered Jay who smirked before he undid his frontal and revealed his hard baba which was nine inches long and three inches thick to a very horny and aroused Ali.

"Wow...! It looks so beautiful!" Ali said to Jay.

"Thankies." Jay said before Ali started to stroke it softly.

"Ohhh! Mmm, wow." Jay moaned and said with delight.

"Mmm, feels so good and hawd against my hand. You like how I'm stroking your hawd baba, Jay?" Ali moaned, said, and asked him.

"Oh yeah... mmm, so good." Jay answered Ali before he moaned and said to her.

"Thankies, now can I suck your hawd, meaty, and juicy baba?" Ali asked him.

"It's all yours birthday girl!" Jay answered Ali.

"Yay!" Ali cheered before she started sucking and stroking Jay's baba hard and good.

"Mmmmmmmm!" Ali muffled and moaned.

"Oh fuck! Mmm, oh yeah! So good!" Jay shouted, moaned, and shouted again while Ali was sucking on it hard and good causing Jay to moan and coo a bit.

"Mmmm, oh goo goo ga ga! Suck my baba even hawder, Ali! You sexy birthday girl! Mmmm!" Jay moaned, cooed, said, and moaned as Ali rubbed her nappy area.

"MmmmMmmmMm! So good!" Ali muffled, moaned, and said before she started deepthroating Jay's baba super hard)

"Mmm!" Ali kept moaning while sucking as well.

"Ohhh fucking god! Yeah!" Jay rubbed Ali's hair softly while she sucked his baba harder and harder while Ali kept sucking and sucking until it was almost time.

"Ali, oh baby! I'm gonna cumsies!" Jay said before he started fucking Ali's mouth and face hard.

"Mmmm!" Ali moaned as she was surprised but she loved it as she rubbed herself even harder.

"MmmMMmMm!" Ali kept moaning as it was finally time.

"Ohhhh! Oh Ali! Here it comes!" Jay moaned and shouted before he started to climax.

"OHHHHH!" Jay moaned and screamed as he climaxed hard inside of her mouth as she swallowed it.

"Mmmmmm!" Ali moaned before she pulled away as she finished swallowing it.

"Mmm... very sweet like a milkshake. I wuved it." Ali said before she winked while Jay chuckled and blushed.

"Hehe, thankies." Jay said to Ali.

"My turn to return the favor." Jay said to her as well.

"Yeah Jason." Ali said before she lay down while Jay kneeled down and undid her frontal, revealing her wet nappy pussy.

"Enjoy this, baby." Jay said before he started sucking and licking Ali area hard.

"Ohhhh...! Oh yeah! Oh my god! This feels so awesome on my nappy pussy!" Ali moaned and shouted as she was enjoying it so much.

"Mmmm! Your nappy pussy taste so yummy, Ali! Jay muffled and said before he winked as he resumed sucking on Ali area like a hungry sea beast.

"MmmmMmm!" Jay muffled and moaned.

"Ahhh, Thankies Jay! Mmmm, oh yeah! Suck my nappy pussy hawder!" Ali moaned, shouted, moaned, and shouted again as Jay did so to her delight.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH YES! Jason, lick me even hawder!" Ali moaned and shouted.

"Mmmm, okies, birthday girl." Jay muffled and said before he started tongue fuck Ali's area.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH...! AHHHHHHHHHH...! OH SWEET GOD THIS FEELS SO SEXY AND GOOD!" Ali moaned and shouted before she began to moan and coo like her husband did earlier.

"Ohhhhhhh...! Goo goo gaa gaa gii!" Ali moaned and cooed some.

"Mmmm, lick me hawder, Jay! Suck and tongue fuck my nappy pussy until I cumsies all over your face! Mmm, goo goo ga ga gii!" Ali moaned, begged, and cooed to Jay to keep going which he did until it was time.

"I'M GONNA CUMSIES! I'M GONNA EXPLODE!" Ali shouted before she pushed Jay's face deeper into her area as she climaxed hard all over his face.

"Mmmmm..." Jay muffled and moaned.

"AHHHHHHHH!" Ali screamed during her climax as Jay swallowed it.

"It was delicious like a milky, creamy milkshake." Jay said to Ali causing her to blush.

"Thankies." Ali said to Jay before they kissed each other.

"Mmmmm..." The two moaned during their romantic kiss.

"So... you ready for the next part?" Jay asked Ali.

"Oh yes I am." Ali answered Jay.

"Hawt and very hawd fuckys." Jay told Ali what was next.

"Yay! How about we do it in the barrier position." Ali cheered before she told him what position he should fuck her in.

"What's that honey?" Jay asked Ali.

"You lay down while I ride you but... I also do a split during this position." Ali answered Jay.

"Oooh, that sounds hawt!" Jay said to Ali.

"Totes, it is... so let's try it out." Ali said to Jay.

"Okies." Jay said before he lay down on their bed while Ali sat on top of him with her legs on the splits.

"Ready?" Jay asked Ali.

"Yes, let's do this." Ali answered Jay who began fucking her area softly.

"Ohhhhh…! OH GOD! OH MY GOD!" Ali moaned and shouted in delight.

"Mmmmm, oh yes! That feels so good! You like how I am fucking your hawt nappy pussy Ali?" Jay moaned, shouted, and asked her.

"Yes it does Jay! It feels so incredible!" Ali answered Jay.

"Good! I agree with you!" Jay said before he groped and rubbed both Ali's 36 C-cup breasts and her nappy ass.

"Ohhh Jason! Mmmm, you're so amazing!" Ali moaned, called jay by his full name, moaned again, and complimented him.

"Thankies, but so are you!" Jay responded back.

"Hehehe, thankies." Ali giggled and said to Jay who started going harder, fucking Ali's area like a strong man.

"Ohhhh yes yes yes!" Ali moaned and shouted as she and Jay were enjoying themselves.

"Oh Jason, I wuv you so much!" Ali said to Jay.

"Oh Ali, I wuv you too!" Jay said to Ali before he started going harder and harder.

"Yes, yes, YES! OH SWEET GOD, KEEP FUCKING ME!" Ali shouted at Jay to keep fucking her.

"I will birthday girl!" Jay said before he kept going, even harder and harder.

"OHHHH JAY!" Ali moaned and shouted out her husband's name while he kept going until it was almost time.

"I'm gonna cumsies!" Jay shouted.

"Awesome, cumsies inside of me! It's not the time of the month so I won't get pregnant at all. Cumsies inside of me with all you have, please!" Ali said to Jay.

"Okies Ali!" Jay said to Ali as he kept at it until it was finally time*

"ALI!" Jay shouted.

"JAY!" Ali shouted back.

"Ohhhhhhh yes!" The two moaned and shouted while Jay climaxed super hard inside of Ali while she did the same as well as the two panted before the two kissed as Ali grabbed her inhaler from her bedside table and used it giving it three huge puffs.

"How was it Ali?" Jay asked her.

"That was just amazing and so hawt." Ali answered him.

"Awesome... so what's next?" Jay said before he asked her.

"Jay... can I ask you something?" Ali asked in response.

"Sure." Jay answered Ali.

"Would it be okay if I pegged you? Since it's my birthday." Ali asked Jay and explained the question.

"Pegging that's when a woman fucks a man with a strap-on dildo?" Jay asked Ali.

"Of course... so would it be cool with you if I do that with you?" Ali answered Jay before she asked again.

"Well... sure!" Jay answered Ali.

"Awesome." Ali said before she opened their closet and pulled out a purple strap-on dildo.

"Can you be gentle with me?" Jay asked Ali.

"Of course baby." Ali answered Jay before she placed it on over her nappy while Jay lay down in the missionary position.

"Ready?" Ali asked him.

"Yes I am." Jay answered Ali before she began to fuck his diapered ass.

"Ahh, oh man! Wow!" Jay moaned, and shouted in pleasure and surprise.

"Mmmm... feels so good!" Ali moaned and said.

"Yeah... but be gentle please? I may have abs but I'm still a gentle diapey boy." Jay asked before he explained why Ali should still be gentle.

"I know, so don't worry, baby." Ali said said before she started fucking Jay's diapered ass softly.

"Ohhh...! That feels so good! So good Alisabeth Leslie Morris! So good on my diapey ass!" Jay moaned and shouted.

"Mmm! Good to hear, Jason Albert Morris!" Ali moaned and said to Jay before they started kissing while Ali kept fucking Jay's diapered ass.

"Mmmmm!" They moaned during their kiss as Ali and Jay were enjoying themselves very much.

"MmmmMmm!" They kept moaning during the kiss until they stopped.

"Ohh Ali, fuck my diapey ass hawder!" Jay moaned and shouted.

"Really?" Ali asked Jay.

"Yes! Please!" Jay begged Ali.

"Okies Jay." Ali said before she went harder.

"Oh shit! Oh my god! Mmm, oh yeah!" Jay shouted, moaned, and shouted in pleasure.

"Hehe, you like that Jay?" Ali chuckled and asked him.

"Yes! Yes I do!" Jay answered Ali.

"Great!" Ali said before she went harder and harder.

"Ohhh Ali! Fuck me hawder birthday girl!" Jay moaned, and said to her.

"I will, Jay!" Ali said before she kept going until it was time.

"Ohhhh Jay! I think I'm gonna cumsies soon!" Ali moaned and shouted at Jay.

"Really?" Jay asked Ali who nodded.

"Awesome! Cumsies inside of me, Ali!" Jay said to Ali.

"Okies!" Ali said back before she kept going until the moment arrived.

"HERE IT COMES!" Ali shouted before it was time.

"OHHHHHH SO GOOD!" Ali and Jay screamed while she climaxed hard inside of his diapered ass, the two panted a bit before they kissed as she pulled out.

"Mmmmm..." They moaned during the kiss.

"How was getting pegged by your sexy birthday wife, Jay?" Ali asked him.

"It felt odd at first but it started to feel amazing." Jay answered Ali.

"Awesome!" Ali said to Jay.

"Ready for the finale Ali?" Jay asked Ali.

"I sure am Jay." Ali answered before she bend over and shook her diapered ass for him giving him a clue for what she wants him to do for the finale as she spanked her diapered ass as well which turned him on.

"Oh! You want me to return the favor and fuck your hawt nappy ass?" Jay asked Ali.

"Yes I do! Fuck this sexy birthday girl's nappy ass hawd and good until you can't anymore!" Ali answered Jay.

"Oh, I will, baby!" Jay said before he kneeled behind Ali and groped her ass.

"Mmm, goo goo gaa gaa, fuck my nappy ass now please, Jay!" Ali moaned and cooed while she demanded Jay to fuck her diapered ass now.

"With pleasure, Ali." Jay said as he had a sexy smile on his face before he started fucking Ali's diapered ass hard.

"Ohhhh!" The two moaned as they were enjoying the finale especially Ali.

"Ohhh yes yes yes! Oh sweet god, yes! So good! Mmm!" Ali shouted and moaned before she started rubbing her area while Jay fucked her nappy ass hard and good.

"Oh yeah! Take it all, baby!" Jay said before he slapped Ali's ass while he kept going even harder.

"This feels amazing! This feels like heaven on earth!" Ali said to Jay.

"Totes! It's the best feeling, baby!" Jay said before he smacked her ass again while he went harder and harder while his hands groped her breasts as she fingered herself hard.

"Ohhh, I wuv you so much Jay Morris!" Ali moaned and said to Jay.

"I wuv you too Alisabeth Leslie Morris!" Jay said to Ali as he kept at it to her pure delight until it was time.

"I'm getting close!" Jay shouted at Ali.

"Me too! Cumsies inside my nappy ass and then cover me with your hawt man made milky!" Ali said to Jay.

"Okies!" Jay said before he kept pounding Ali's diapered ass harder and harder until it was time.

"Here it comes!" Jay shouted as he pounded her one final time as he started to climax hard inside Ali's ass as she soon explode all over her nappy.

"AHHHHHH!" They moaned and screamed during their climax as Jay pulled out and stroked his hard diapered cock in hard and fast pace.

"Here comes my milky baby Ali!" Jay said to Ali.

"Yay!" Ali cheered with glee before she lay down on the bed and opened her mouth.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Jay moaned and screamed before he climax hard, covering Ali's chest and face with his cumsies.

"Mmmmm...!" Ali muffled and moaned softly.

"Ohhhhh... so good." Jay moaned and said to Ali who swallowed it.

"So... how was that Ali?" Jay asked Ali.

"That was the best birthday nappy sex ever!" Ali answered jay before they kissed as the two laid down as they felt the need to pee hard.

"I need to pee Jay." Ali said to Jay.

"Me too, Ali." Jay said to Ali before they relaxed, and began to pee in their diapers.

"Ahhhhh... much better!" They sighed and said while they kept peeing until their diapers were full.

"Oh God that feels so much better." Ali said to Jay.

"Totes." Jay said to Ali before they kissed.

"Jay, Thankies so much for this birthday." Ali said to Jay.

"Anytime... but I do have one final gift for you Ali." Jay said to Ali.

"Oooh! What is it?" Ali said before she asked.

"Well... close your eyes." Jay answered Ali.

"Okies." Ali said before she closed her eyes as Jay brought out a huge package of a brand new diaper for Ali.

"Ready?" Jay asked Ali.

"Yes I am!" Ali answered Jay who placed her gift on her lap.

"Open your eyes on the count of 3." Jay said to Ali.

"Okies." Ali said to Jay.

"1...2...3." Jay counted before Ali opened her eyes seeing the new nappy which is the ABU Cushies complete with Sailor Jupiter and Disney Patterns as characters from The Lion King and The Lion Guard were on the pattern as the colors were Lavender for the front and back and Lilac for the sides

"Oh... my... GOODNESS!" Ali shouted before she started to literally scream like an anime girl.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!" Ali literally screamed like an anime girl before she hugged her new diaper pack.

"Jay, are these really for me?!" Ali asked Jay.

"Yes they are!" Jay answered Ali.

"These are beautiful! I love them already!" Ali said to Jay.

"I'm so happy to hear that, you ready for changing?" Jay said before he asked Ali.

"Yes I am!" Ali answered Jay before she lay down as he removed her wet diaper, powdered and wiped her area as he then grabbed her new nappy and placed it on her.

"So... how do they feel?" Jay asked Ali.

"They feel... so soft and so perfect!" Ali answered Jay before she hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek repeatedly.

"Thankies so very much for my new nappy Jay! I wuv then so much!" Ali said to Jay.

"I am glad that you do sweetie." Jay said to Ali.

"I almost forgot about you I'm so sorry, what nappy do you want?" Ali said, apologized, and asked him.

"It's okay and the same one I wore." Jay said before he answered Ali.

"Okies." Ali said before she took off Jay's wet diaper, wiped, and powdered his area before he placed on the ABU Cushies Diaper with the Red Cross pattern.

"There we go." Ali said to Jay.

"Thankies, Ali." Jay said before they kissed each other.

"Why don't I call my parents to see if the kids are okay." Ali said to Jay.

"Sounds like a good idea." Jay said to Ali.

"Great." Ali said before she grabbed her iPhone and called her parents.

"Hello Ali." Amara said to Ali.

"Hey mom, Jay and I are checking if our kids are doing okay." Ali said to Amara.

"The kids are doing great, Emily is listening to your father and his stories from the days of being a wrestling journalist, Kelsey and Lily are sleeping, April, and Chloe just finished lunch, and Brian is about to be fed lunch." Amara said to Ali.

"Well that is wonderful." Ali said to Amara.

"You want us to them for the night until the morning?" Amara asked Ali.

"Hmm... we are actually going to pick them up later on in the evening." Ali answered Amara.

"Okay then." Amara said to Ali.

"Sorry to you know drop them on you and Daddy." Ali apologized to Amara.

"Ali, we don't mind... we love having your kids over." Amara said to Ali.

"Well that's great, anyway we will see you in three hours Mommy." Ali said to Amara.

"Sounds great sweetie." Amara said before the two hung up.

"So the kids are alright?" Jay asked Ali.

"Yup, we'll pick them up later on. You wanna take a nap?" Ali answered before she asked Jay.

"Okies then and sure." Jay answered before he got the nebulizer set up with her medicine.

"I got your nebulizer ready Ali." Jay said to Ali.

"Thankies Jay." Ali said before she and Jay got into bed.

"That was the best birthday present ever, the sex and the nappies, it was just perfect... i want to say thankies so much for that Jay." Ali said to Jay.

"You are welcome." Jay said to Ali before they kissed again.

"I love you so much Jason Albert Morris." Ali said to Jay.

"I love you too Alisabeth Leslie Morris." Jay said before he helped Ali with putting on the nebulizer.

"Have a nice nap sweetie." Jay said to Ali.

"You too." Ali said muffled under the mask as he kissed her forehead before the two got under the blanket as they fell asleep beginning their nap.

**THAT WAS GREAT!**

**I HOPE SHOKUALI16 ENJOYS IT SO MUCH!**

**READ AND REVIEW!**


End file.
